Letter to you
by Yutaka Uke
Summary: A little angst fic about Naruto's feelings. Attempted suicide.


Hope you enjoy this. This is my first story that I have written in english so it's a little repetitive (wow that's a new word to me XD. This haven't been betad 'cos the person who promiced to beta it didn't reply after I had sent it

Well anyhow, On with the story and please review. I'm always happy to reseive criticism and praise XD.

* * *

><p><strong>LETTER TO YOU<strong>

Blond boy stood infront of Uchiha mansion sad look on his face. Sasuke Uchiha who was the owner of this property was on a mission with other jonins. Blond didn't want to meet Sasuke so he had chosed that time, knowing that the boy wasn't home. Naruto looked letter which was in his hands and placed it leaning to the door. Sasuke was suposed to find it after a few days when he would came back from his mission. Slowly the blonde turned around and left.

Sasuke came back from his mission few days earlier than was suposted. All he wanted was shower and soft bed to sleep in, exact order. But when he came to his home, first thing that caught his sight was a letter leaning againt his door. In top of the letter was neatly written his name. Carefully he take the letter and went inside. slowly he opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Sasuke _

_When you get this, I ain't in the village anymore. Hopely I'm in somewhere better place. I wrote this letter to you 'cos you were my first and dearest friend. Yes I thought you as friend even if you did call me names and ignored me time to time. But still you became my best friend and a rival. I also hoped that you would have come more than that. I don't know when but somewhere on the road I fell in love with propably feel disqusted of this but I had to confess. You don't have to think of that at all anymore 'cos I can't take this anymore. _

_My life is filled with hate and sadness. I haven't had any kind of relationship in my childhood. I didn't have family or friends. Iruka-sensei was the first to acknowledge me. He was and still is like a brother to me. He tried to cheer me every day and tried to get me smile a genuine smile. I think first time, when I smiled for real, was when you finally acknowledged me. I also smiled like a fool when I got my first kiss. Even if it really was an accident. Though I had to pretend that I hated it 'cos you had your fan-club and if anyone would have known that I was and am a gay, they would have hated me even more than they already do. The villagers hated and still hate me more than I can deal with. I want you to know truth behind that hate. That's why I have to go fifteen years back on time._

_That day, when I was born, village was in hysteria. Kyubi was attaccing and the hope of deveating it, was almost lost. Then Yondaime find a way to disable it but that cost his life and his son had to carry that demon inside of his stomach. Yondaimes last wish was that nobody wouldn't mistreat his son who didn't have other choise than carry that demon. That why Sandaime make a law... Because of that law, villagers couldn't tell the reason of their hate towards the boy. Sandaime and Yondaime wanted to give to the boy have good childhood. But that didn't block the hate what villagers felt. That hate also inherit to their ofspring. Children didn't and don't know why they hated that boy but that didn't stop them to hating him._

_Only few knows that I'm Yondaimes son and almost everyone of the adults know that I carry Kyubi inside of me. Now that you know that I am Kyubi vessel, I hope that you don't hate or fear me. I also hope that you could forgive me someday. That would bring final rest to my soul._

_I also would appresiate if you could say everyone that I said goodbye and I also apologized the trouple they had to go trough because of me. I also hope that you will stay in Konoha and take care of everybody. Now that you got you chance to kill your brother, you shouldn't have anything what would take you away from Konoha. I really did love you and always will and I hope that you don't hate me for any reason. Please forgive me. I didn't plan this to come this far._

_Naruto_

_P.S Could you tell Iruka-sensei that I'm very sorry. Tell him also that I'm ever gratefull for him that he saved me from the darkness. And say to Kakashi that he better not hurt Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei is too good for him anyway._

Sasuke finished reading the letter and let it trop in the ground.

'**Oh god... Where could that dope go? I'm not planning to let him kill himself. He means too much for me...The Hogake monument! Thats only place where he could be... I have to make it on time.'**

Sasuke ran faster than he though he could. When he arrived to the Hogake monument he sighed for relief. He saw a blond boy sitting on Yondaimes head. Sasuke walked beneath him and said:

- What the hell you think your doing? How could you just leave everyone that cares for you? what do you think they would feel if you kill yourself? Ha?

Naruto startled and turned to angry boy behind him:

- W-what are you doing here? You supposed to be in a mission.

The anger in ravens face deepened and he anwsered with stone cold voice:

- It ended before it was supposed to... And you though it would be good idea if you just write to a person who couldn't stop you from this madness? Are you out of your mind!

- Do you really think that I wanted someone to stop me? If I would wanted that I would just told Iruka-sensei that I planned to kill myself. What a genious I would be... You just don't get it.. I can't take this anymore.. I'm mentaly drained and I don't have the strenght to go on..

Naruto defend himself.

- YOU IDIOT! Why didn't you told anyone that... You have many friends who would helped you make it trough. You know you have great friends who care about you... What do you think they would feel if you just trough yourself off the cliff? everybody would be devasteded. I think that Iruka-sensei would break and burry himself into his sadness... Why don't you think how they feel before your make such desisions.

Sasuke raised his voice. Naruto jumped on his feets and made a stiff turn towards Sasuke looking almost frightened. At the same time his foot slipped and he started to fall backwards. He didn't have to fall long before Sasuke catch his wrist and pulled him to safety into his arms. Naruto shaked because of shock.

- Why did you saved me? You should just let me fall. The world would be better without me. Everyboby hates me and ...

Naruto sniffed but Sasuke didn't let him continue.

- STOP! You shouldn't talk like that. There are so many who would miss you. You have many friends and didn't I told you that just second ago.

Narutos tears started to flow. Sasuke hugged the blond tight and gave a small kiss on Naruto's forehead. Naruto lifted his gaze and looked confused.

- W-why did you do t-that?

Sasuke just lowered his head and gave a soft kiss into Narutos lips. First the blond froze but after a while he kissed carefully back. Smirk rose in Sasukes lips and he pulled his lips slowly apart from Narutos. Naruto took a deep breath and opened his hazed eyes.

- Don't ever scare me like that? I don't want you to hurt yourself.

Sasuke said and closed the gap, between their lips, into a passionate kiss.

Few kisses later Sasuke stood up and pulled the blond up too.

- Let's go home.

Sasuke whispered into Narutos ear and nipped it gently. Other boy let out small moan. This lifted a small smirk into Sasukes lips.

**' This is going to be fun'**

He thought.

Sasuke led **HIS **blond to his mansion and made him some hot chocolate.

- Now we are going to talk this trough. You tell everything that bothers you. I'm not going to let you kill yourself. Even if you wanted that... Hell I won't let anyone hurt you anymore.

Sasuke said when he sat on the couch.

**' Hell if anyone hurt him, I'm going to rip them apart'**

-There's nothing to tell.

Naruto whispered.

- Oh yeah? So you just though that it would be fun to kill yourself and let the others suffer?

Sasuke asked voice filled with sarcasm.

- NO! I told everything on the letter.

Naruto protested.

- Its help when you say them out loud. Speaking easiers the pain. Trust me, I know.

Sasuke said gently. Naruto took a deap breath and started:

- Okay...I can try. You already know that I'm a monster and ...

- Stop! You're not monster. Kyubi is just sealed in you. That don't mean that you're the monster. You are kindest and sweetest person I have known.

Sasuke said with a small smile.

- Y-you mean that?

Naruto asked with blush.

- Yes. I mean that. But go on. I promie that I won't interrupt you again.

Sasuke said.

- I just can't take the hate anymore. You would think that I would have already gotten used to it. I have been hated by the villagers all my life, but lately it have been harder. Tha hate is worse now than ever. Everyboby wants my death. I though that nobody would ever noticed if I just died. And I think that the village would be safer if I wasn't around. Theres still so many who want me for some reason. I know that Akatsuki is destroyed, but I heard that some other organization is trying to do the same that Akatsuki tried.

Naruto went quiet and looked to his hands. Sasuke saw and felt the pain which Naruto was obsessed by.

**' If I just have known. I could have helped him'**

Sasuke pulled the blond into his arms and squeezed tightly.

- You don't have to worry about it. You have so many friends and they're ready to help if need to.

Naruto pushed himself off Sasukes arms and said:

- Thanks... You really are a good friend. Without you I would now be lying somewhere dead. But now I think I have to go. It's late. Bye.

Then Naruto stood up and headed to entry. When he went in the hallway, he welt someone grabbing his shoulder and pressing his back against the wall. Narutos blue orbs looked straigth to Sasukes black ones.

- You think You could just leave. There's something that we haven't spoken yet. And you know what it is.

Naruto blushed and nodded slithly.

- So... You want my anwser? Ne?

Naruto nodded carefully again.

- I don't usually say my feelings out loud. Everytime my actions have revealed them to everyone, but you... You really are a dunce. Everyone else have already noticed my feelings towards you. I tried hide them but I apparently I only hid them from you... You probably don't figure it out without me saying it.

Sasuke said. Then he kissed the stunned blond gently and continued:

- I love you dope.

- WHAT? really?

Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke smiled amd pulled the blond into a sweet passionate kiss.

- Yes I really mean that. But I ques that I just have to show you.

Then Sasuke stood up and lifted the blond into his arms and headed to the bedroom.

- I have all night to convince you.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
